Cast Aways
by Cara Porter
Summary: Just another spring break trip. At least that's what I thought until I met 3 certain boys on a midnight walk on the beach. The only problem is, I don't think I'll be able to give them the help they need.
1. What is going on?

Ok It's all right with me

**I tried to buy Kevin at an auction last week. One of those win-a-date things but you'll be surprised how much he went for... so unfortunately I don't own the JB. **

Sanibel Island, Florida was where I was. I loved this place. It was so serene and plus I was with some of my favorite people. My family and my neighbors. No drama happened here. It was one of those secluded little places where the outside world just didn't affect me. Or at least that's what I thought.

It all started when I decided to go for a midnight walk. Well an almost midnight walk, it was more like 11. I wanted to see the moon and it was nearly full that night, so bright that I didn't have to turn on my flashlight the whole way to the beach. I was the only one out there that night which was odd considering the fact it was picture perfect. I sat in the edge of the small cliff high tides had carved out of the sand that afternoon and laughed as the waves curled themselves around my dangling feet.

In the midst of one of these giggle fits, a hand cut me off, pushing tightly down on my mouth. A second arm grasped my waist tightly and pulled me back onto the beach behind me. Eyes wide, I flung my feet upward and flailed against my captors... wait captors? Right as I had begun to struggle another pair of arms had wrapped them around me even tighter, pinning my arms against my sides. A third grabbed my flailing feet...

My mind raced. What were those defense techniques that they taught you in health class and that were in all of those annoying chain e-mails? SCREAM! I thought as I felt myself being lifted from the sand and toted across the beach like a sack of potatoes. Well screaming wasn't an option anymore. FIGHT! I tried to kick and struggle but 3 sets of arms just held me even tighter and after a few minutes I gave up, going limp. Surely my parents wouldn't look for me for at least an hour and by then... I didn't even want to think about it and despite myself tears started to fall.

"Dude, are you sure this was a good idea?" came a shaky male voice from the area of my feet. I could barely make out the shape of his head. It looked enlarged.

"Relax. We won't get caught. You won't tell on us will you?" another male voice asked, whispering the latter part close to my ear. Closing my eyes I shook my head silently, even more tears now streaming down my face as I came to terms with my fate. "Wait, she's crying," the same voice said, now laced with concern.

"Shit! What did you say!?" a third voice came, angry and impatient. I could only assume at this point that he was the one holding my mouth "Let's just get her in her and hope no one saw us."

"Hey! Why do you always assume that I was the one that said something!?" the second voice argued. This I barely heard though. I had retreated far inside myself and was currently trying to convince myself that this was NOT happening. So much for coming to terms with it all. I felt the sand beneath me and after a moment or two also realized that the arms had released their hold. I opened my mouth wide and took a deep breath in, pulling my legs up to my chest and wiping at the sticky tears that had coated my face. Then I opened my eyes to view my worst fears.

3 men... or maybe boys were squatted in front of me with serious looks on their faces. We were inside what looked to be a tiki hut, barely big enough for all 4 of us with a small lamp hanging from the ceiling. They were all dressed in black and looked extremely uncomfortable. We sat there in silence tears streaming down my face with a new force and my arms now wrapped around my legs to try to stop them from shaking so badly. It wasn't working very well.

The one of the left was the first to speak, " We aren't going g to hurt you. Please stop crying," His voice quivered and he reached towards me but I scooted away at his advance, a fresh batch of tears coming down.

"Really we just need to talk to you," the middle one said, I think he was the youngest; I recognized his voice as the one who was carrying my feet.

"Seriously? Do you think I'm stupid!?" I snapped, surprising myself as much as them, "Why in the world would you kidnap me if you just wanted to TALK!?" Taken aback, all the boys fell silent, well all except for Mr. young and chatty.

"We didn't think you'd listen," he stated simply, looking my straight in the eyes and refusing to break my gaze. I turned away when I had to blink and took that opportunity to study the other two. The one farthest to the right hadn't even spoken yet and his eyes were cast downward, seemingly ashamed. The one on the left looked full of concern, his face sympathetic. Now why the hell would he be concerned about me? I didn't even know who these guys were and they wanted to TALK!? This whole situation was extremely sketch.

"Fine, I'm listening but you guys better make it quick. My family will come looking for me." That was a lie but I didn't care. It's not like I had a choice at this point. They could easily overpower me if I tried to escape.

"Thank you," the youngest said and I realized that he still had his eyes on me. Awkward! "I'm Nick," he continued, holding out his hand for me to shake. I took it cautiously, still shaking a bit myself.

"I'm Kevin, " the one on the left said, also offering his hand. This time I didn't recoil from him but shook his hand firmly.

The one on the right kept his gaze down, oblivious until Nick nudged him gently. "Oh, I'm Joe." He said shakily and when he took my hand he pulled me closer whispering, "I'm sorry" into my ear. I merely nodded, not wanted to trust then until they explained what the HELL was going on.

"Wait..." I said, the light bulb finally going off. "Are you guys... brothers? And if so are you the-"

"Yes," Kevin quickly cut me off, peeling off the skullcap he had been wearing and shaking out his fro. Joe did the same with his, revealing a wavy fro. Nick hadn't been wearing a hat. That explained his enlarged head.

"Ok..." I was even more confused at this point. "Aren't you supposed to be in like Boston right now on tour?"

"Yeah," said Joe, "We ran away."

**Sorry for reposting this but the typos were REALLY bugging me and I had to fix them. **


	2. You have some explaining to do

"We ran away"

**Today Joe was up for auction. He went for much less than Kevo but it was still WAY beyond my price range. Schade. **

**btw this is my favorite story i think i have ever written... well kind of. My favorite I've been dedicated to. **

"We ran away"

"You WHAT?!" I practically yelled.

"Shhhhh" said Kevin quickly, covering my mouth. I slapped his hand away even faster scooting so my back was up against the wall.

"Sorry," he said as Nick slapped him upside the head.

"We ran away," Nick repeated. His eyes grabbed mine again, filled with sincerity.

"We were... tired," said Kevin finally. "And our parents just didn't understand. We weren't a family anymore. We were a band." He whispered the last part, his throat closing with tears.

Joe, who had been nodding slowly along with Kevin, half as encouragement and half of agreement slowly continued. "It's not like we don't live the fans and the success, it's just... We love the music more."

"And our parents loved the success" Nick added bitterly, sounding ready to explode.

"But why did you run away to here," I said motioning around to the half- fallen down shack we were sitting in. "It's not like you guys don't have money."

"I withdrew enough to get us here and set up, but when I tried again in Fort Myers our account had been frozen," Kevin explained, "plus we don't want to get tracked down so we need to avoid using our credit cards."

"But why Sanibel? And why did you kidnap me? And what the hell is going on!?"

"Why so many questions?" Joe retorted.

"Because you guys fucking kidnapped me that's why." I responded with a smirk. "I think I get that right to ask a few questions."

He paused for a moment. Eying me closely. "You're still shaking. Why?" This kid was maddening! And he thought I asked too many questions.

"At least I ask questions that I don't know the answer to." I said softly. I hadn't realized I was still shaking from the kidnapping thing. Crap.

"Oh." Cue Nick hitting Joe upside the hard. Really Nick was the most mature one out of all of them... or at least the one who knows what to do when you kidnap someone... That shouldn't impress me. He crawled over to my side of the hut and grabbed a knapsack. Rummaging through it, he pulled out a thin blanket.

"You're in shock. Come here" He motioned with the open blanket. I shook my head no.

"I'm just fine thank you" Who did _this_ kid think he was. I was just a little shaky that's all. And it was THEIR FAULT!

"Let go of your legs." Kevin said, a stern look on his face. I realized that both my arms were tightly wrapped around them, pulling them to my chest. I slowly did as he told, willing myself not to shake or flinch. The moment I released my arms however they trembled violently. Crap.

JB: 1 Me:0

Nick wrapped the blanket around me as I shook and after a look asking for permission Kevin crawled over and wrapped his arm around my shoulders and pulled me into his chest.

"I hate this," I muttered. Asking and receiving help was against my personality, I was far too prideful. Especially if on top of it I had to admit I was wrong. Both Kevin and Nick chuckled.

"And you are the only girl in America who would day that."

"Don't flatter yourself. But seriously why Sanibel?"

"We came here when we were little and loved it. Plus it was the next flight out"

Not it was my turn to chuckle. "Where'd Joe go?"

"SHIT!" Both brothers got up immediately but then hesitated and turned to look back at me at the same time... wow they were brothers. "You need to go talk to him... um"

"Oh Morgan sorry" I guess I never introduced myself. Oops. I walked out of the hut and into, oh, it was in the woods. Damn they carried me a long way. "Joe?" I called softly "Joe, it's Morgan. Where are you?" I heard a grunt come from down the beach and walked that way. Joe was sitting on the sand cliff and as I approached I realized it was exactly where I had been sitting before said kidnap.

"You stopped shaking," he said solemnly s I sat down next to him. "Why?" He knew the answer to this one too but I decided to say it anyway.

"Nick was right, and Kevin is comfortable." Another grunt. Oh thanks gorilla boy, you're really helping the conversation here.

"I'm sorry," Joe said, that ashamed look on his face again. "I, we, didn't mean to scare you so badly."

" I know. I didn't mean to go into shock."

"Yeah, I guess you're right about that." he chuckled "it was kind of our fault."

"You think?" I asked sarcastically, hopping up to run towards to waves. I let one of them catch me and then continued walking down the beach, away from the tiki hut. "Are you coming or not?" I asked without even turning around. His footsteps hitting the sand were my answer. But they weren't slowing down. He tackled me into the sand, one arm around my waist. He was trying to pin me down. I managed to get one arm free and slammed my elbow deep into his spinal cord. He groaned in pain as I wiggled away from him. I was shaking again, adrenaline coursing through my body as I stood and watched a wave wash over his figure. He rose slowly so slowly that 3 other waves had soaked him by the time he rose to his feet.

"You're a dumbass." I said, "and you looked like a shaggy wet dog." I was laughing silently, double over with the force of holding it in. His hair, which was in desperate need of a trim anyways, had been half plastered to his face, and adding the fact that he hadn't had access to a striaghtener and the humidity being about 102, his hair couldn't decide what it wanted to do. On top of that, he just looked uncomfortable, and I couldn't' blame him. Tight pants and salt water couldn't mix very well.

"I didn't mess up again did I? I'm sorry!" He became worried and ran over to me, stopping a few feet short.

"No." I said looking up at his worried face. "NO! You look way too funny to be remotely frightening."

"Shut up!"

"How do those pants feel?"

"I said SHUT UP!"

This time he sounded angry so I stopped, still chuckling under my breath. "You and your bothers still have some explaining to do though."

"Oh really?" He and I started to walk back down the beach, this time in the direction of his waiting brothers.

"Yeah, you guys never told me what the point was in kidnapping me in the first place."

"Hold on for a sec" I turned to see Joe trying to wiggle out of his soaked jeans.

"Nice boxers, what are those, ducks?"

"I said shut up."

"Ok," I just kept walking; Joe jogged up to me a minute later, pants in hand. "Now let's go find those brothers of yours."


	3. Finding a Hot Hookup

Cast Away Chapter 3

**No Jonas ownage obviously... however there may be some ponage. **

"So you guys never really answered my question. Why did you kidnap me?" I said. This was getting ridiculous; these kids just couldn't come out and say it.

"We need your help." Well I guess Nick could. Stupid Nick, he always showed me up.

"We need you to help us, well, survive" Kevin added.

"Survive?" They were confusing me again. Seriously why couldn't they be normal for once?

"Yeah. Get us food, water, supplies. We can't show our faces in public."

"Oh okay. So what exactly do you guys need?"

"We made a list," Joe chimed in, handing it to me. Finally he was useful. I looked it over.

_Water _

_Cereal _

_Pop Tarts _

_Red Bull (Sugar Free) _

_Diet Coke _

"Mmkay, so how am I supposed to get all of this stuff to you?"

"We were thinking you could go to the grocery store and buy it," Kevin said.

"I mean, you do know how to go grocery shopping right? It can be hard sometimes." I was just going to ignore Joe. It made things much easier.

"Okay this is just an assumption, but no one is supposed to know you're here, right?" The all slowly nodded.

"If anyone found out that we were here... then our parents would find us."

"Okay... well I don't have a car and the only grocery sore is on the other side of the island so I don't know ho this is going to work out."

"Oh." Kevin looked crestfallen. All three boys sat back, Joe clumped over onto the sand and let out a large "ugh!"

"NO! Guys- no- don't – crap! SHIT!" I couldn't even form words. I was desperate not to let them down. I couldn't. "I will try guys. I will. We just have to shorten the list a bit. I can snag some food from my place too. My mom always buys way too much."

"But you can get us some food, right?" Kevin asked. "We're kind of hungry and I have my credit card."

"I thought you said you couldn't use that?" Great I was confused again.

"I can't but you can. They'll just assume someone stole my card or something. The cashier won't recognize our picture."

"Great so they'll just think that I kidnapped and mugged you guys"

"Yeah but it's so the other way around." Joe chuckled so I threw a shell at his head. "OW!"

"You deserved it."

"Guys! She threw a shell at me!" He whined.

"She's right though, you deserved it." Nick laughed at him. Kevin giggled madly, arms wrapped around his stomach, trying to keep him from bursting out. That giggles was so contagious. Soon I was too rolling around on the sand, clutching. My whole body shook to the point of pain. Slowly all three of us sat up, still giggling under our breaths. Joe looked hurt though. I thought he would have joined in on our giggle-fest. I quickly brushed my face, wiping away my happy tears.

"Ok ok, Kevin hand over the credit card."

"Whoa, someone's demanding."

"Shut up you. Either you want to eat or you don't."

"Fine, fine." Kevin went over and started ruffling through his pack. Joe was sitting, arms crossed, in the corner of the hut, a small pout on his face. He would live. Nick, on the other hand, looked exhausted. He had never sat up after he fell over laughing and was currently half asleep.

"Hey there, you. Wakey- Wakey," I teased, lying down next to him.

"Mmm"

"Tired?"

"I... yeah... I need something to eat." Shit son, I had completely forgotten about Nick's diabetes. When Kevin said they hadn't eaten anything in a while, I had merely brushed it off.

"How long has it been since you guys ate?"

"A real meal? Almost a day. We've had some snacks though."

"You gonna be okay?"

"Yeah." He sighed, "Don't worry." But I wasn't convinced and apparently he could tell. I was horrible at hiding my feelings, "Seriously, Morgan. I'm fine. My blood sugar is a little low but I'm not going to go into Diabetic Shock or anything. I'll be fine."

"A little bit longer?"

"Yeah _sure_." Wait he was sarcastic now? What the hell?

"Don't appreciate people quoting your songs?"

"I don't appreciate people trying to understand things they can't."

"Oh. Um. Sorry." I moved to get up. I hadn't meant to piss him off.

"Don't. You didn't do anything wrong. It's just... no one else knows how I feel, and I don't expect you to. Not to mention crazy fans that quote my songs are really annoying. Not that you're a crazy fan or anything."

"Oh thanks SO much." I was glad he wasn't mad. "Here eat this." I handed him a protein bar that I had in my pocket. "Apparently it's the equivalent of an entire meal."

"Thanks," Nick said graciously as he took the Kashi bar from my hand.

"I found it!" Kevin interrupted our conversation and held up his wallet.

"Sweet, now hand over the card." I reached for the wallet and sitting up. "Me want money"

"Cute, " He said, pulling the wallet out of my grasp. "But, no. Not yet."

"Ugh." I fell back down sighing. "You kidnap me, keep me out WAY past my bedtime, and now you won't even let me help?"

"Yup basically, stop complaining." Joe had joined Kevin, lording over me. Smirking, I rested my hands under my head and relaxed. They wouldn't be able to hold out for long.

"Wait shit guys. What- who is that?" Nick sat up. Barely audible were the voices of two people on the beach.

"Those are my friends." I whispered, scared that they may hear us. "I have to go." I swiped the credit card from Kevin's hand and ran past him into the woods. Damn it was dark out. Clouds had rolled in from the sea, covering the moon and stars. I stumbled onto the beach, my eyes slowly adjusting to the dim light.

"Morgan?" I heard a voice whisper, Joe. "Don't forget about us." I searched the night for him but he had disappeared back into the grove.

"Hey girl! What are you doing out so late?" asked my good friend and neighbor Sarah. She was walking with my sister, Katie. "We were worried about you."

"Oh sorry, just a midnight walk on the beach. It's really nice out here."

"Why the fuck were you in the woods then?" My sister scoffed.

" Oh. I had to pee." Wow I pulled that out of my ass pretty quickly.

"Oookkkkaaaayy. Sarah, don't go in those woods. Morgan took a shit." They laughed and kept walking down the beach, aback to the condominiums we were staying in. I walked and laughed along, slipping Kevin's credit card into my sleeve so no one would know. Now if I could just figure out how the hell I was going to get all of this stuff to them. Back at the condo, I quickly slipped into bed before my sister could question about where I was. I am pretty sure she knew I was lying. She always did, but if I gave her no chance to question it, she never would have to find out.

"Morgan, what did you do on the beach for so long? You were gone for over an hour." My sister asked lying down on her bed in the room we shared. Shit.

"Nothing really, I just walked around. It was really pretty out there." So I lied. Not that I had much of a choice. What was I supposed to say? I met the Jonas Brothers who ran away from their tour and Kevin gave me his credit card to buy them food. NO. That was not going to happen. Plus I promised them I wouldn't tell anyone.

"mmhmm. Are you sure you didn't meet any hot boys?"

Yeah, I'm sure." I rolled me eyes. She always asked me that.

"We still need to find you a hot hookup this spring break. I except at least that from my sister."

"Thanks Kate, I love how much confidence you have in me."

"Anytime, goodnight." She turned off the light and settled into bed. "Tomorrow though, we are picking out a guy for you." I rolled my eyes again, even thought she couldn't see it in the dark.

Every spring break we all would pick out some hot guy for the others, but this year Sarah was taken so it was just Katie and me trying to find the hottest guy and flirt with him. It sounds kind of slutty, but it was spring break and usually nothing happened beside some casual flirtation, which was always fun. Tomorrow, I had to buy some food. The boys couldn't last much longer without some sustenance, especially Nick. I fell asleep trying to figure when I could steal away... I had to fine sometime. I couldn't let them down.


	4. Good Morning

"Good morning, katie" I rolled walked out into the kitchen for a bowl of cereal

**Sorry for taking so very, very long to update this story. In case you completely forgot what was going on, I am going to recap. Morgan meets the JB on Sanibel Island, Florida. They ran away from their tour and Morgan is buying them food because they can't exactly show their faces in public. Disclaimer... yada, yada, yada. ENJOY!**

"Good morning, Katie" I rolled walked out into the kitchen for a bowl of cereal. Honey Bunches of Oats to be exact.

"So are you going to find a cute boy today?"

"I don't know. There usually aren't that many cute guys my age."

"Oh come on you just don't look hard enough."

"Fine, whatever Kate." I hated when she did this kind of stuff. I would find a boy but I had bigger things to deal with, like I don't know, finding a way to sneak enough food out of the condo to feed 3 teenage boys. This was not going to be fun. "I think I am going to go shelling anyways."

We went shelling almost every morning, waking up around 7 to make sure to catch the tide when it was low. I slurped down the rest of my cereal and grabbed a couple packets of pop tarts and a few bottles of water, along with some sunscreen before heading out the door. My sister called after me, but I ignored her. I didn't feel like talking.

"Wakey, wakey! Eggs and bakey!" I yelled, bursting into the guys' hut. The sight was hilarious. Joe was curled into the fetal position, as if he was cold. Psh, this was Florida! Nick was splayed across about half the hut, lying on his back, while Kevin was awkwardly positioned between the two, making the most of the small space they had left for the eldest.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Joe mumbled.

"Joe don't cuss," Kevin yawned, stretching and hitting nick in the face.

"Dude, watch it Kev!"

"Sorry, Nick"

"Whatever, I do what I want!"

At this point none of them were sitting up, or even had their eyes open for that matter. Really? "If you guys don't get up soon, then you get no breakfast." I threatened.

"Oh, you brought us food? Did you already go to the store?" Kevin asked, slowly sitting up and rubbing his eyes with the back of his hands. His hair even curlier because of the humidity, he looked absolutely ridiculous.

"No I just brought some pop tarts and water that I jacked from my condo."

"Thanks," he said as I tossed a bottle of water and a packet of pop tarts towards him.

"Are they going to get up anytime soon?" I asked, looking at Joe, who was now flat on his stomach, hands cushioning his head and Nick, who had rolled away from me and was mumbling something under his breath about me lying about bacon.

"No," Kevin just shook his head as he bit into his breakfast. "Thanks for this by the way. It has been a while since I have had breakfast. I gave my share to Nick yesterday because his blood sugar was low."

"Ah," I nodded my head in understanding and sat down at Kevin's feet. I didn't feel like shelling at all. "Oh I brought some sunscreen for you guys too. I figured you might need it." I pulled out the bottle from my tote bag.

"Thanks," Kevin said in between bites, "I really am very grateful for what you're doing for us, not many people would go through the trouble." He looked me right in the eyes while he talked, giving me goose bumps. I shivered despite the heat of the morning.

"It's no problem, really. I don't mind." His eyes were gorgeous, too bad he was 20. "I should go though. I'll be back this afternoon with stuff from the store."

I was able to convince Katie and Sarah to come with me to the other side of the island. They wanted to go shopping for clothes and the supermarket was right next-door. While they were trying on different outfits, I snuck into the grocery store and grabbed some essentials, cereal and the like, enough for at least a few days.

Scanning the aisles to see if there was anything I missed, I paused at the magazine aisle. A headline caught my eyes, J-14 of course, wait no Tigerbeat had "Jobros are No Shows" plastered across the cover. Scanning the other magazines, I spotted People with a picture of the boys and "Jonas Brothers Gone Missing" on the front. SHIT! A couple days had passed and everyone had noticed, the media was speculating and nothing good was going to come from this.

I grabbed the People magazine and threw it into my basket, praying that the cashier was dumb. Luckily the guy working the register was more concerned with staring at my swimsuit top than checking the name on the credit card or what I was buying. After scribbling something that resembled "Kevin Jonas" on the receipt I flashed the dumbass a smile before walking away triumphantly.

I got home and hit my purchases under my bed. I didn't know if I should tell the guys about those magazines. It would only upset them and that was the last thing I wanted to do. I decided to wait until that night. I fixed a few sandwiches, grabbed some fruit and headed back out to the beach to see if the guys wanted some lunch.

I spotted Joe walking down the beach, talking to Sarah. Why was he talking to Sarah? She waved me over and I walked hesitantly, not sure what was going on. "Hey Morgan I want to introduce you to someone. This is Sam." She pointed to Joe.

I raised my eyebrow and shook his hand as he offered it. "It's great to meet you," he said with a smile, "Sarah has told me _so_ much."

"I'll let you two talk," Sarah said as she slipped away from us.

"What the hell are you doing?" I whispered to Joe as soon as she was a safe distance away, "And SAM?"

"Hey I like that name," he crossed his arms over his chest, looking offended.

I simply rolled my eyes. "I have lunch for you guys. Where are Kevin and Nick?"

"There are coming. See?" He pointed up the beach and sure enough both brothers were walking towards us, Nick trying to hold back his laughter.

"What's so funny?" I asked when he finally got closer.

"The expression on your face when you met 'Sam'." HE used air quotes when he mentioned Joe's fake name.

"Oh shut up!" I punched Nick hard in the shoulder. This was not funny! My sister and Sarah were going to think 'Sam' and I were going to be a couple. Ugh. Passing Kevin the bag I had packed for all of them I continued, "This is some of the stuff I bought for you guys today. Just the basics, and then I packed some sandwiches and fruit for today."

"Fruit?" Kevin asked, looking up from the bag pitifully, "I am allergic to fruit."

"Really?" I asked, pretending to be ignorant, "I had no idea. I'm so sorry. Here I'll just get this out of the bag then. I can eat it." I reached in the bag and grabbed one of the bananas I had thrown in there. Kevin looked relieved as I peeled back part of the skin.

The next second that peeled banana was in his face. I had lunged with it in my hand. Screaming, he dropped the food onto the sand and ran a few steps away, a terrified look on his face. I dropped the banana in fright. The scream had spooked me. "Shit Kevin, calm down!"

"Wow Kevin, you sound like a girl," Joe laughed, trying to imitate the high-pitched squeal his older brother had just produced.

Nick, who had fallen over with laughter, tried to stand but it was useless. He just doubled over again when he saw the banana lying in the sand. "This- is- so – much- better- than- Disney- dot- F- U." He panted heavily, trying to regain his balance. Standing, he leaned his hands on his knees, smiling and shaking his head at the situation.

Kevin walked back up, pouting slightly and eyeing the banana carefully. "I don't like fruit," he repeated. He looked a little upset but a smile was hinting at the corners of his lips, signally the fact he saw the amusement in the situation.

"Hey, Morgan!" I heard a voice yell from across the beach. Turning I say both Sarah and Katie walking towards me, Katie waving her hand over her head to make sure we had seen. "Who are the hunks?"

**REVIEW! **

**Should Morgan keep the magazines from the boys? **

**Do you think that Katie and Sarah will recognize who they are about to meet? **

**Any suggestions for fake names for Kevin and Nick? I am not exactly the most creative with names. **

**Any predictions on what's going to happen? **


End file.
